The Power of Love
by mayamayhem16
Summary: After Jackson's death, Lydia falls into a deep pit of anger and sadness, can Isaac bring her back? Will she accept his help? Will she ever return the feels this blue-eyed boy has felt for her since freshman year? Read to find out! First story, so please review with suggestions for improvement!
1. Chapter 1

*After reading PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first story and I'd like some feedback!*

*This story follows the actual Teen Wolf's plotline rather similarly, however there are some changes.*

*Recap of Season 2 Episode 12 to start, just to get the plot line going, then this will be a Lydia/Isaac story, completely made up, from there on out!*

Dangling from Lydia Martin's fingertips was the one thing Jackson has been asking for: his key. Taken aback by the sudden gesture, all he could do was stare at it as his scales receded and his blue-green eyes replaced the kanima's snake-like ones. In the distance, the rest of the group watched this spectacle unfold in sheer amazement; amazement that Jackson's cold exterior was finally being cracked, amazement that Lydia and Jackson actually had real love for each other, but most of all, amazement of the power that love brings. Most intrigued by this phenomenon, however, was Isaac Lahey. Through his whole experience with the kanima, he realized how easily that could've been him. Just like Jackson, Isaac had always lacked real love in his life. From his father's constant beatings to being the social outcast of Beacon Hills High, Isaac never had a true opportunity to experience the warmth one receives from being loved. The only real reason that prevented Isaac from becoming a kanima instead of a werewolf was the fact that he still believed in love and gave it off to others. No matter how many times his father had beaten and bruised him, Isaac never gave up on trying to please his father-not just so he wouldn't get hit, but rather in an attempt to receive the love he craved so badly. That was what stopped him from becoming the kanima, and that was why he was so engrossed with the marvel unfolding before him. He always knew love carried with it a special power, and this sight was sufficiently enough to illuminate that.

Without a moment's notice though, Isaac was ripped out of his mesmerized state he heard the clink of the brass key hitting the cold, concrete floor. When he looked up, he saw that Derek and Peter had pierced Jackson with their dagger-like claws and raised him off the ground. As Jackson coughed and choked, Isaac could only stare at the heartbreaking sight of Lydia watching and weeping in horror as she saw the life leaving her beloved's body. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, it was all over. Derek and Peter retreated while Jackson began to collapse, only to be caught by Lydia. Knowing his life was nearing the end, Jackson desperately tried to voice out the one question he needed the answer to; but he could only choke out, "Do, do you still-." That was enough for Lydia though. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear, what he _needed_ to hear. "I do! I do still love you!" she cried out as she held him tight to her.

With those words, Jackson's eyes gave there last gleam, there last glimpse into his hidden, fragile soul before they glazed over with the collapse of his lungs. As the grief-stricken, heartsick Lydia hugged his limp body tight to hers, all the others could do was gaze at each other with empathy as they realized how short their time can be; how they need to cherish each other's time together; but above all, how powerful love truly is. They witnessed it with their own eyes and now they knew that love is more powerful than any wolfs bane-laced arrow, any blade-like claws, any paralyzing venom.


	2. Chapter 2

As minutes passed by, the group began to disperse. Derek and Peter knew the distressed emotion that everyone was overwhelmed with was directly caused by them; therefore they quickly exited the building back to their abandoned subway car. Allison, after attempting to comfort her best friend, reunited with Scot to discuss their complex situation while their emotions were still freshly opened. Stiles, tormented by the sight of his long-time crush so hysterical, hugged her tight to him, trying without success to console her. Meanwhile, Isaac hung back, helplessly watching the heartbreaking situation before him.

As he attempted to evaluate and calculate everything that just happened, he couldn't stop remembering how fast everything happened. He recurred that one minute Lydia's face was lit up with joy and hopefulness as she finally saw the love of her life express his true love for her; then in the next moment, her face was wrought with desperation and pain as she then saw the love her life's life leaving his body.

Snapped back into reality by Stiles tapping him on the shoulder, Isaac was met by an otherwise empty room lit up only by the moonlight. Everyone else had left, while Lydia said in the passenger's seat of Stiles' Jeep and Stiles stood next to him. Looking down to the ground, he realized that Jackson's body was nowhere to be seen and he had no idea when it was even taken away or by whom.

"Earth to Isaac! Did you hear me, man?" he finally heard Stiles voice.

No, Isaac thought to himself, he hadn't even known he was talking to him. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

Sighing, Stiles replied, "I'm taking Lydia home now. Do you need a ride too?"

"No, no thanks. I'm just going to walk back to clear my head a little."

"Alright man," Stiles sympathetically said.

With that, everyone had left and Isaac took the long walk home to try to recuperate from the sadness he felt for a girl who he barely knew. He knew he felt the sorrow due to the realization of how easily he could've been in Jackson's position; however, he felt more heartache for Lydia than everything else—and that's what he didn't understand. He had never loved someone, so it wasn't like he could identify with her heartache, yet he still felt so strangely connected to her in her moments of extreme sorrow. He wanted to be the one comforting her. He wanted to be the one who could somehow bring her back to the bubbly, vivacious Lydia Martin that everyone knew and loved. But why? And how?

Little to his current knowledge, he would have a long time to figure out the answers to those questions as Lydia would soon leave for Spain for an "extended mental relief" vacation.

*Stayed tuned to find out what happens when Lydia returns!*

*PLEASE review. It's my first story, completely on a whim, and I'd like to know how I did!*


	3. Chapter 3

Three months have passed since the warehouse killing of Jackson and things were surprisingly normal, especially considering it was Beacon Hills, the town for the supernatural. Isaac was out driving his new car—courtesy of Derek-doing last minute shopping for the first day of his junior year tomorrow. He swore to himself that this would be a new start for him. His life was finally becoming quite the typical teenager life after months of dealing with supernatural drama. New car, new clothes, new perspective, new Isaac.

Just as he was reveling in this newly discovered outlook, his thoughts came to a screeching halt as a crazed eyed deer collided with his car. The force being so great that it stopped any speed his car had gotten up to. "What the hell just happened?!" he shouted to himself in disbelief. At first he thought this was just his luck; he finally gets a car and it gets wrecked, what a fucking disaster. However, upon closer inspection, he soon came to the conclusion that this wasn't just the Gods punishing him for some mundane sin he committed. This was something else; this was something sinister all in itself. The deer didn't just run out into the street; it came charging at his car with fear seeping out of every pore of its body. Why though? What made it so frightened?

As he pondered these questions, Isaac dialed Derek's number to ask for an immediate pickup. He knew this was something he had to tell Derek. He knew it was important.

"It just came flying at me, completely out of nowhere with nothing even behind it," Isaac started to explain, but Derek's mind was already pre-occupied. Although he hadn't been telling anyone other than Peter any inside information, Derek already knew that something, or someone, was in Beacon Hills who wasn't there just for the stellar lacrosse games.

"Alphas," he said simply. There wasn't really any other way to say it. He hid it from the others and now it was going to come out, one way or another. "There's a pack of them. I don't know who they are and I'm not positive what they came from, or who. I just know that they're incredibly dangerous and we need to take extra caution from now on. This," he said pointing to the deer, "just proves that they aren't here for a friendly visit."

"Great," Isaac thought to himself. "Just as I thought I'd be able to live a normal teenage life."

The next day came sooner than he thought it would, and Isaac was ready. Despite yesterday's events, he was ready to get back to school, for one _specific _reason: Lydia Martin was back in town.

Dressing in dark-washed jeans, a simple white shirt, and a grey cardigan over top, Isaac headed to his rental car and floored it towards Beacon Hills High. Upon arriving, he hopped out of the car and confidently strode through the maroon doors of the school. With heads turning at the sight of this new, confident Isaac, he knew this year would be different. As he made his way to his first class, he began to feel the timid Isaac coming back as he knew he would soon be greeted by the beautiful sight of Lydia. "Damn it," he thought to himself, "I will not go back to that. I can't."

Arriving at his chemistry class, he instinctively went to the back corner of the room, but caught himself and changed direction. Instead he sat in the middle row, second to the front, because he knew who always sat front and center to take the best notes. Minutes passed by, his palms got sweatier, but finally, it was now or never. Lydia walked into the room and took her normal seat, as expected. As he went to talk to her though, he immediately noticed something very different, and not a good different. She wasn't as polished as normal, not that he personally cared, as she looked gorgeous anyway, but he knew that she used to care—a lot. She used to not even leave the house if her makeup wasn't applied meticulously and hair curled to the perfect wave. "What happened," he thought to himself. However, he didn't even really need to ask the question as he already knew the answer: Jackson. Jackson's death happened.

Despite his gut telling him not to, he spoke to her anyway. Nothing too special, just a friendly, "Hey Lydia, how was Spain?" At hearing this, she turned in her seat, looked at him very calculatingly, and responded, "Hot. How was Beacon Hills? Any more heart crushing murders?" With that, she got up and stormed out of the room.

Completely deflated, Isaac thought to himself, "Just fucking great. The first time you talk to her in years and you ruined any chance you had with her." Then, just like her, he got up and walked out. Maybe it wouldn't be the best start to the school year, but right now, he didn't care. He needed to fix this. He's waited three years to approach her again after her humiliating rejection of him freshman year and God damn it, this is the day he gets her to reconsider him.


	4. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Chapter 4**

As Isaac ran out into the school's parking lot, Lydia was already backing out in her candy apple red VW Beetle. "Thank God I have a car now," Isaac thought to himself as he hopped in it and followed Lydia back to her house. However, as Isaac followed her farther, his confidence began to waiver. "Is this stalking? Will she think I'm a creep following her? I just want to talk to her. I need to talk to her." Without any time to think further into it though, he pulled right behind her into her driveway.

Getting out of her car and slamming the door, Lydia went off on him. "You're following me now?! Who the hell do you even think you are? We aren't friends and we never have been, so just leave me alone! I want to be alone…I need to be alone," she started whispering.

It's as if he could sense her tears rising to the surface as he made his way over to hug her. No, he thought, they hadn't ever been friends, but what why can't that change?

"Lydia, you don't need to be alone. You had all summer to be alone and look how far that's gotten you. You need a friend," Isaac pleaded to her.

"And that friend is supposed to be you?" Lydia retorted.

"Yes," was all Isaac had to say before he saw Lydia's face soften, obviously exhausted from trying to push him—and everyone else—away.

With that, he guided Lydia to her backyard and they took seats on the oversized plush backyard couch. They were quiet for some time, as Isaac simply let Lydia weep onto his shoulder as every memory of Jackson pushed its way out of the locked space she tried to keep them in. Then about fifteen minutes later, he could feel her body relax as she stopped shaking from crying.

"Better?" he quietly questioned.

"Much. I know I made it hard for you, but I really do appreciate you coming here. I'm not one to talk about how much I'm hurting, but even you just being here has made me feel less alone," Lydia honestly replied.

Isaac gazed at her as she said this, amazed that he was finally seeing an honest, gentle side of Lydia Martin. He considered himself incredibly lucky at getting to see that side. To the rest of the school, Lydia was just a superficial red-headed Barbie doll who didn't seem capable of having true feelings. True happiness. True anger. True pain. But he always knew that wasn't the case. Even when Jackson was still alive, Isaac could still always see the sadness in Lydia. He could see the emotional cracks just beneath the layer of foundation and makeup that she so precisely applied every morning. That was why he felt he related so well to her. They both were so broken, but so strong. Maybe not naturally or willingly strong, but they both very well knew they had to be. With Isaac's abusive father, Isaac constantly had to stay strong or risk breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. While Lydia's parents were in no way abusive, they were just never there and when they were, she had to be the epitome of perfection. They both had cracks and fissures, they just were made to hide them.

However, Isaac knew that you could only hide them for so long. Sooner or later, you'd break to big to hide, which is exactly what happened to Lydia.

"Lydia, I'll always be here within minutes if you ever need anything or anyone. After all, I do have super speed and all," he smirked, trying to lighten the situation.

Lydia giggled, much to Isaac's delight, and flashed him her teary, yet bright hazel eyes. "God she looks beautiful even after crying for so long," he thought to himself. It's as if she could hear him think that though, as she then gave him a light, airy kiss on his cheek before she got up and walked inside.

"Thank God I followed her," was all Isaac could think as he drove back to Derek's apartment, deciding to blow off the rest of the day and bask in his achievement.

*Please review! I need to know whether or not to continue and if so, what I should add/change!*


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at Derek's apartment, he could already smell them before he even walked through the door.

-"Isaac, where were you during school? You do realize today was only the first day?" Scott accused.

Sighing, Isaac gave a shrug over his shoulders and said, "I left with Lydia."

And that was Stiles cue…"Lydia?! What? Why Lydia? What'd you do to her?!"

-"Nothing, you idiot. She needed someone and I was that someone," Isaac retorted.

Letting out a big sigh, "I was supposed to be that someone…" Stiles half mumbled to himself, to which Scott obviously heard and sent him a sympathetic look. He had how in love with Lydia Stiles was. Not because he didn't like Lydia, it was just that Scott knew she would probably never see Stiles as more than a weird friend to help her during her weird times.

-"Alright, well anyway," Scott continued into what he came here for in the first place. "There's these two new twins at the school. Something …different about them. I think they're part of the alpha pack."

-"Twins?" Isaac questioned, "Short, light brown hair, tall, really muscular, leather jackets?"

Scott heard the sudden anxiousness in Isaac's voice, "Yeah…how'd you know…?"

-"That night. The night I ended up in the hospital after the motorcycle crash. They were the ones chasing me and that girl. They were the ones who wanted to kill us," Isaac said, obvious concern with a hint of anger written all over his face. "So are we gonna do something about them?" Isaac asked, ready to get payback, but he should've known what Scott's answer would be.

-"No. We have to watch them and find out why they're here. Killing them won't do any good at this point."

Isaac scoffed. He could think of _plenty_ of reasons killing them would be absolutely great at this point.

* * *

The next day at school, Isaac walked in to chemistry first period and sat where he had for about ten minutes the day before, hoping Lydia would also take her same sit, which, much to his excitement, she did when she finally walked in.

-"Hey Lydia. You uh feeling better today?" Isaac timidly asked. Although more comfortable around her now due to their afternoon together yesterday, he still worried that something he says might set her off again.

-"Yep," she coldly replied. Isaac couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He thought that she would've been a lot friendlier to him now considering how warm she was to him yesterday. His confusion didn't go unnoticed by Lydia though—not that anything ever does—as she matter-of-factly told him, "Look, thank you for yesterday, but that still doesn't change the fact that we're too …different. We aren't going to be great friends, or even okay friends at that. So please, just stop with the pity talk, I don't need anyone's sympathy," and with that, she flipped her perfect strawberry-blonde curls off her shoulder and turned around.

"_What. The. Hell?" _Isaac thought to himself. He has been surprised by _a lot _of things before, but he did not see that one coming. Sure, he didn't expect her to run up and jump into his arms, but he sure as _hell _didn't think she would _completely_ burn the bridge they had seemingly built yesterday. As he thought about it more though, the confusion started to dissipate and anger began to take over. He didn't have to follow her yesterday. He didn't even have to talk to her in the first place. But most importantly, he didn't have to comfort her when she was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces that would never be able to be put back together.

Adding even more gas to the fire was _him _though." _What the hell is he doing here?" _Isaac raged to himself. As he watched Lydia's cherry red lip gloss gleam when she gave _him _that flirtatious smile of hers, he nearly broke his lab table in half. He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him and what was happening _thanks_ to him. Before yesterday, Lydia hadn't given anyone, let alone a stupid guy, the time of day. Now thanks to his comforting of her yesterday, here she was, right in front of him, flirting with a guy. Planning to hang out with a guy that afternoon. Probably planning to hook up with him too. And not just _a_ guy. A _twin._ One of t_hose_ twins.

He couldn't take it. The anger was swelling to unbelievable heights within him. He was about rip this guy's head off right in front of everyone.

-"Mr. Harris, may I use the bathroom?" Isaac ran out before he could even hear his answer. The second he was out of the room, his anger erupted. Scott could basically feel Isaac's rage all the way down the hallway, not to mention hearing the sounds of multiple lockers being dented in beyond repair.

-"Isaac! What's going on?!"

-"It's her. It's him. It's them."

-"Who?!"

-"Lydia! Aiden! The audacity of them both!" he yelled, punching yet another locker. "I am _not _waiting to do something about them. Wait all you want Scott, but now _is _the right time." With that, Isaac walked back to his class. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He couldn't let this year go as bad as last just because of a self-righteous, spoiled priss.

Upon walking back in the room, Isaac could've gone off all over again though. Aiden had some nerve considering he knew exactly what could happen in front of everyone if Isaac was angered enough. But for some reason, Isaac was positive Aiden _did _know that. Or else he wouldn't have gave him that egotistical, smug _smirk_.

**So, I'm not getting a really good response on this story, but there are a few people who have voiced that they wanted me to continue it, so here's chapter 5; BUT *if you want me to continue this story, PLEASE let me know in a review or a PM!***

**If I don't receive enough want for another chapter, I'm more than likely going to end this story here. If that happens, sorry to the people who were enjoying it! I do have another story that _is _getting great feedback though so check that out if you're feeling up to it!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Another author whose story I LOVE posted this today and I COMPLETELY agree! 100%! Please read and take the advice Moonking103 is giving! Thank you!**

HEY FANS WHO LOVE THE NINE-TAILS (FAN-FICTION FOR DANNY MAHEALANI ON TEEN WOLF), I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, THE REAL CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO POST ON MONDAY NIGHT 8/19/2013. THIS IF FOR THE INCIDENT WITH THE LEAKED VIDEO ON TEEN WOLF 3X12. PLEASE FANS, WATCH 3X12 ON MTV MONDAY NIGHT. MONDAY IS LIFE AND DEATH FOR THE SHOW BECAUSE OF RATINGS ONLY. ITUNES A MAJOR COMPANY MADE A HUGE MISTAKE FOR HAVING THAT AVAILABLE BEFORE THE EPISODE CAME OUT. WE THE FANS MUST CONTAIN THE URGE UNTIL MONDAY AND TRY TO SPREAD THE WORD FOR THE FANS TO TUNE IN ON TEEN WOLF. JEFF DAVIS HAS GIVEN US A GIFT CALLED TEEN WOLF AND WE THE FANS NOW PLAY A HUGE PART NOW TO KEEP IT ALIVE. NOW FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE LEAKED VIDEO I ADVISE YOU TO WATCH IT AGAIN ON TV: PROGRAM YOUR TV, LEAVE YOUR TELEVISION ON MTV, OR ANYTHING SO TEEN WOLF CAN BE SEEN. I AM WRITING THIS BECAUSE THE WAY I WRITE MY FAN-FICTION I AM INSPIRED BY THE SHOW TO WRITE MORE; IF THE SHOW WAS CANCELLED I COULDN'T SEE MYSELF WRITING ANYTHING FOR DANNY OR ETHAN OR ANY OF THEM. FOR THOSE WITH SPOILERS OF THE FINALE CONTAIN THEM UNTIL MONDAY WHEN TEEN WOLF GOES OFF AND THEN POST, AND IF YOU POSTED ANYTHING PLEASE, I ASKING KINDLY DELETE IT SO IT WANT GROW THE URGE IN A FAN TO CAVE INTO LOOKING FOR THE LEAKED VIDEO. I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT BECAUSE I WANT TO BE APART OF THE TEEN WOLF RATINGS. TEEN WOLF 3B AND SEASON 4 IS UP TO US THE FANS TO MAKE SURE THAT BLOOMS. AS FOR THIS FICTION (NINE-TAILS) IF YOU WANT THIS TO COME INTO REALITY I DON'T MIND IF YOU WANT TO PUBLISH THESE ON TUMBLR; SOME HAVE, AND JEFF READS FAN-FICTION, SO DRAW PICTURES, WRITE STORIES, MAKE YOUR BLOGS, MAKE IT SO IT IS ABLE TO GROW LIKE DETHAN OR STEREK. AND THIS ISN'T JUST FOR ME; IF MTV NETWORK SEES HOW THE FANS ARE GETTING INVOLVED WITH A CHARACTER THIS WILL KEEP THE SHOW ALIVE AS WELL, BUT IT HAS TO BE A GOOD PITCH. TEEN WOLF IS THE ONLY SHOW WITH GOOD DECENT PLOTS ON TELEVISION NOWADAYS, SO WHEN YOU READ THIS PUBLISH IT TO YOUR SOCIAL NETWORKS AND SPREAD THE WORD, WE THE FANS HAVE TO KEEP OUR FAVORITE SHOW ON THE AIR.

P.S. IF YOU ARE TRUE TEEN WOLF FANS LIKE SCOTT AND HIS FRIENDS WHO SAVE THE THINGS THEY LOVE. HELP THEM! THE FANS HAVE TO SAVE SCOTT THIS TIME AND HIS FRIENDS. FOR THE SHIPPERS, IF YOU WANT YOUR STEREK MOMENTS AND DETHAN MOMENTS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. FANS, BECOME THE ALPHA-FANS YOU WERE BORN TO BE. SAVE THIS SHOW! LET MTV NETWORK AND TEEN WOLF RATINGS KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS SHOW IS TO YOU. MONDAY NIGHT TEEN WOLF'S LIFE IS IN THE PALM OF THE FANS' HAND. LET'S SAVE IT; BECAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW IF TEEN WOLF WAS CANCELLED WE WOULD LOSE OUR MIND. FANS CREATE #MOONDAY SAVE TEEN WOLF.

MONDAY NIGHT IS THE DAY, PLEASE BE READY FANS...

-Moonking103


End file.
